usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 1 - 19/05/13 (Yuna
11:47:45 Yuna: *Standing in front of Frey's door, Yuna sighs and takes a deep breath, not used opening conversations herself. Raising her metallic fist to the door, she knocks* Hey Frey, are you in there? 11:53:32 Frey: -awoken from her almost stand-by like sleep mode, Frey opens the door with slightly sleepy eyes,- hello? -when she sees that it is Yuna standing there, robotic form and all, Frey seems to startle herself awake with a small form of glee at the others presence- hey, it's unusual for you to be at my door. what's the occasion? 11:57:03 Yuna: *Yuna stutters a bit whilst talking, nervously, but only at the beginning, her confidence begins to shine through after* W-well, I think we should go do some investigating. Or just acctually discuss stuff in general, we don't have much longer you know. *She crosses her arms and smirks. We won't let that sack of stuffing beat us so we better get a wiggle on and do some work. 12:02:54 Frey: -she smirks at Yuna's attitude, almost marvelling in her confidence, and turns to lock her door- at last an invitation without a crime, despite the circumstances still hanging overhead this all still feels kinda exciting to me. -Frey stands infront of Yuna in the best form of 'casual' her robotic form can make and awaits for her direction- where to? 12:09:45 Yuna: There are a load of rooms that are kinda curious around here and I intend to find out what they're for. *She starts walking expecting you to follow.* I guess you never got to take part in and investigation at all really... er, sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. *Yuna frowns and looks down at the floor as she walks* A-anyway one place we could check first is the records room, in my first search it was locked up tight but I think the furball unlocked it for us, as a sort of gesture of good will. 12:15:40 Frey: -idlly Frey follows behind matchign her pace- mmm, apart from wherever i ended up finding you i honestly never went very when i was alive before. even now i've only conversed with Ash...probably for the first time now so wherever you want to go is fine by me. 12:20:20 Yuna: Alrighty then, it's settled. Records room it is, hopefully there might be something we can use to our advantage. *Looking over her shoulder occasionally, Yuna ensures that Frey is still following* Did you guys figure anything out...? You and Ash I mean. 12:24:28 Frey: He most went over what i had happened during my absence, he has quite a strong memory when it come to the trials, it was rather helpful in figuring out other things, such as the mastermind in question, but again that is still just a theory in need of evidence. 12:26:29 Yuna: Which we have diddlysquat of at the moment, unless the others have turned anything up. *Frowning a little* So... I guess he told you about what happened with me then. 12:28:04 Frey: -nods with a small sad smile- mmhmm, in great detail. 12:28:54 Yuna: Geez... I wish you didn't have to hear that... *She sighs deeply* 12:29:26 Frey: Are you ashamed of what happened? 12:32:27 Yuna: *Tentatively, Yuna nods and opens her mouth to speak* I-I am. Like you wouldn't believe. I can still remember how I felt when I confessed... and when I acctually did it. I felt sick. Olivia being there only made it worse for me. There's a reason why I hated the idea of us killing this whole time and why I strictyl told myself i would do no such thing. Guess that didn't work out too well in the end. 12:34:53 Yuna: *Chuckles softly* Sorry, rambling again. 12:39:19 Frey: A reason to fight only helps us when we are pushed in the right direction, if we encounter things that push us away from that its only natural we will feel at a loss. This place, that creature, the whole atmosphere has been a challenge from the start. To test us and our will. Kill or be killed may be the rule of our own human instinct but we as individuals still have to be the judge of when its right or wrong. it's also your own choice to feel responable for it or not. At least thats what ive come to see when hearing of everyones trials. 12:40:13 Frey: Some fall into madness, some cry at the prospect of death, but many will look at themselves and think 'i did this for a reason...but that reason is lost now' 12:47:29 Yuna: *She smirks softly* Wise words... and I understand completely. I've told myself that recently and it's helped. In the end I can't change what I did and I can only hope that Lola can forgive me. if she doesn't then I guess that's just how it's gonna be. Nothing I can do to change that. *Pauses for a second* Did you... forgive Sam? 12:54:26 Frey: -Frey smiles up at Yuna, thankful she understands despite everything that has happened- mmm, how mature of you. As for Sam...while i have yet to meet with him to actually say so, i still forgave him long ago just because of his words when he killed me. 12:55:01 Yuna: What did he say? 12:58:38 Frey: he cried and told me he was sorry, that he didnt have a choice. that he was scared of everything that had happened. even before then we had talked about what had happened in the day and he...the poor thing was shaking so much even with a smile on his face. he made cake for everyone to hide his fear of dying and in return chose to kill rather than be killed by someone else. 13:04:41 Yuna: Wow... I had no idea. Shows how socially receptive I am I guess, no surprise. *Screws up her metallic fist and grits her synthetic teeth* God dammit... it's this place. You're right, it's a challenge. And not a fair one either. This place has poisoned all of us. That's why, when the trial comes we're gonna fight through it, kicking and screaming. *She stops in front of the Records room, a drearily coloured metallic door* Speaking of, a fight is always made easier with a few weapons. 13:09:30 Frey: -Frey nods at the determination Yuna shows, yes a fight to the death will most likely be our last stand here, and stop just short of the door in question- ironically, i carried items on my person that are considered weapons when used with malice. in this body however im not sure where they are though. 13:15:11 Yuna: Well then, we'll just have to make do with whatever is in here then. *Gripping the handle, Yuna swings the door open and an automatic light flickers on. It's a tight, narrow space with shelves lining the left and right sides, each filled with files, stacked by catagory and then alphabetically* I'll take the left side, you take the right. Scan the shelves for anything that might be useful in pointing to who the Mastermind might be. *I head in first, taking my place at the end of the room, looking at the left shelf, a large, almost empty shelf entitled students* That's... odd.. 13:22:48 Frey: -marvelling at the space, Frey walks round each shelf curiously, eyeing each label without entering the section. it was her first time in such a place afterall she wanted to take in the new environment, no matter how cramped. she noticed that one section had a few messily stacked files but before she could investigate them she heard Yuna faintly in the distance- find something already? 13:25:50 Yuna: Well... The students section. it has this whole shelf to itself, but there are only a few files. I assume they're ours. I mean why have so much shelf space if you only have a few files... 13:27:00 Yuna: I guess it might not mean anything, but I just think that's a little strange... 13:31:27 Frey: mmm, that is rather odd. but didnt we raise that question at the start? 'if we are the only students here where are the other students?' but nobody really got an answer. 13:32:14 Yuna: I guess so, I think I kind of forgot about that. Did you find anything yet? 13:35:28 Frey: -nods in Yuna direction and enters the section she stood in front of, picking at the bits of paper hanging from the books and oddly stacked books- well cosidering the overall tindyness of this room, these files are rather out of place; odd bits of paper, books that dont belong, its as if someone was in a hurry to hide them. 13:38:02 Yuna: Anything interesting? *Continues to scan the shelf, most of the rest of it being pretty tidy and un eventful, taking occasionaly glances at a few almost meaningless files, frowning at the lack of information* 13:46:29 Frey: -Frey takes each book out individually and in the order they were stacked, placing them out on the floor hoping not to disturb anything. She opens the first book, red cover and packed full with crumpled papers, to find it a biology book of sorts. as she flicks through the pages to come across the first out of place paper, she finds the wording of the book to be rather crude and very different from a biology book itself despite its obvious subject. the first paper is rather neat and seems at first glance to be notes from the book itself, similar to revision notes, however the odd scribbles around the pages seem out of place altogether. she looks back to the book, holding its place, and finds that the page it was hidden in to not only be a reference for the supposed notes but also the doodles themselves, as if they were copied or even photocopied right out of the book- ...im...not really sure what ive found. 13:49:12 Yuna: *peers over frey's shoulder* Wait... handwriting... this could be useful. Whoever wrote in or had this book must have had access to this room before it opened up. Only the mastermind would have that kind of access. 13:49:23 Yuna: Am I right? 13:52:06 Frey: -looks up at Yuna and nods, handing her the paper to let her see herself while Frey continues on to look at the next book- the wording is weird though...as if they were in a rush but also knew exactly what they were writing... 13:52:26 Frey: (2 secs need to save my pasta) 13:54:52 Yuna: Yeah... it seems like it. They're shoddily written but the information is there atleast *Eyes zip over the paper, reading it over again and again* And why would they hide it here? This doesn't seem like the kind of place to keep notes like this, they aren't exactly official... 14:03:18 Frey: -Frey opens the second book, green cover and seemingly damaged on the outside, to find most of the ink in the book to be water damaged. The ink smudged and barely readable and the edges of the book crumpled and torn. from what little text she could make out on the first couple of pages, the book was once a math textbook- seems someone really didnt like maths for this one... -She flips through the book very carefully noticing red smudges around certain parts of the book as the pages flick though her thumb. Nearing the middle of the book she finds the odd paper she was looking for, from the outside of the book it looked like a few pieces however when she found it, it was actually 2 pages stuck together. Frey picked apart the pages as carefully as she could hearing the odd tearing sound when she did, but soon enough the pages were free from each other. the text however was in the same state as the book- 14:03:44 Frey: ...this one might be a bit more difficult to figure out 14:09:26 Yuna: *She grumbles as this remins her of the first trial, handwriting being a major player in deciding who was guilty. Indeed, Yuna had found herself with handwriting seemingly being a large focus once more. Again peering over the shoulder of Frey, she herself could scarecly make out the scribblings on the page before her. But it seemed to be somewhat different to the writing in the biology notes. What interested her though, were the red smudges* Those are some... interesting smudges... what are they? *Turning back to the srappy piece of paper she clicked her fingers* We could always get Jason to figure out what it says. I'm sure he knows a thing or two about handwriting, he helped us out before on that matter. 14:12:22 Frey: mmm,...'to fix a water damaged book you need to-' yes id rather not want to go putting this book in the freezer without the book expert's opinion. 14:14:08 Frey: -Frey looks back to the red smudges eyeing them carefully- at first glance they could be considered a simple red pen stain however...in this situation id bet a small price on another thing they could be. 14:18:24 Yuna: Blood... geez it would have to be that wouldn't it. *shakes her head and quickly eyes the rest of the shelves* I'm not sure what else we're gonna find here so I say we grab what we can and scram. ((I need to go for a little bit so perhaps now would be a good time to wrap things up?)) 14:21:58 Frey: -nods and starts gather up the books, the last book still to be read- mmm, for all we know that creature could lock us in here at anytime. we should also show Jason these when we find him next. 14:25:02 Yuna: Yeah, it's either that or we save it for the trial. *Picks up the student files for reference* I'm going to take these. They or may not come in handy. *Dashes out of the door and starts walking back to the room* I'm going to go on ahead and get to reading. *Pauses* I'm glad we got a chance to do this. 14:27:11 Frey: mmm ill stay here for a bit more, see if theres anything we missed. this was nice, ill see you later sometime 14:28:52 Yuna: *Grins and bows her head and heads off back to the room*